The After Party !
by Timeless.Adventure
Summary: What happens when a half drunken Natsu gets an idea in his head that Lucy refuses to comply to ? A very angry Erza and an outrageously crazy night that's what ! Who wouldn't want to see how that plays out, right ? Read & make sure to Review ! .(My 1st Fanfic !)
1. Drunks and Devious Smirks

Even though it was practically flooding out the guild was causing even more commotion than usual. That's because it'd been a lively celebration to properly to reward the guild for defeating Sabertooth and winning 1st place in the Grand Magic Games. Everyone from Lucy to Makarov had an alcoholic beverage and seemed to be enjoying themselves quite nicely, meanwhile one particular pink haired fire mage had an entirely new agenda on his mind… One that meant bugging Lucy.

As Natsu stumbled over to the large chested blonde he could tell she was already a little tipsy, the perfect time to attack his prey.

"Hey, Luce!" He yelled rather obnoxiously

"What Natsu-Kun?" Lucy giggled and hiccupped through her words

"Sooo, I, Happy and the team are taking the –hic- after party to your place, am I right Happy?"

As that being said, a blue ball of fur flew out of what seemed to be nowhere. "Aye, Sir!"

"Nuh Uh Natsu! We have a job request –hic- tomorrow." The blonde didn't realize just how much she slurred her words, but Natsu managed.

"Aww, c'mon Luce-"

"NO, and –hic- no means NO! Mira, can I have another one of these pretty drinks you made me? They taste reaaaal good!"

"Sure Lucy." The barmaid said as she giggled at Lucy's partially drunken state.

"Aw, Okay I'll just tell Erza you said no after party and ABSOLUTELY NO STRAWBERRY CAKE." Lucy could hear there smirk that Natsu wore on his face.

"No, no, no wait I-"But Lucy was too late, he'd already raced to Erza before she could turn and finish her sentence.

Just as Natsu made his way over to the reequip mage he cringed at the thought of dealing with a drunken Erza and finally built up enough courage to approach the mage.

"Erza!" Natsu called in a sing song voice

Approaching the scarlet haired woman he'd failed to notice exactly what she was doing.

Erza, already tormenting Jet and Droy for no apparent reason, whipped around to seek out who dared interrupt her.

"WHO DARES INTERRUPT TITANIA'S PUNISHMENT SESSION!?"

"*heh heh* Err um, it's me Erza, Natsu… -"

"IS THERE SOMETHING YOU WANT PEASANT?! IF SO, SPEAK UP!" At this point Erza's voice seemed to have no bounds whatsoever.

"Aye SIR! Well, I asked Lucy about the after party and… and –"

"AND WHAT?!"

"And she said … No!" Natsu said pretending to be emotionally distraught.

"And? Why would I have any concern with such feeble events?" Erza was clearly bored with this conversation, but little did Erza know Natsu wasn't done

"But wait, you didn't hear the worst part… She said t-that there wouldn't be any STRAWBERRY CAKE!" Natsu 'broke down' as he held his hand out to reach for Erza's shoulder, as if showing sympathy.

"*Sniffle* Anyways, I-I thought you'd like to know considering how much you __love strawberry cake." __Natsu walked back to their team table slowly and 'pitifully' to watch what scene occurred next.

Just as he sat down, he felt the mood in the entire guild shift, the tension in the hall was so great you'd need Guildarts' level of strength to cut through it. Everyone that dared be in the way instantly fled as the scarlet haired monster made her way to a certain blond haired celestial mage. She was hiding behind the upbeat barmaid. "Oh, hi Erza! Would you like another drink?" The white haired takeover mage acted as if she felt nothing

"Lucy!" Erza called completely ignoring her ex-rival

Terrified of her unbegotten fate Lucy hesitated, but finally decided it was best to answer and tried her best to stay calm. "Y-yes?"

"Face your comrade or suffer the raft of TITANIA!"

Standing up straight, now face to face with Erza, Lucy thought of every possible fate she had coming her way.

_"___Maybe she'll just on easy on me and I'll end up in the infirmary for 3 ½ months, or she might just knock me out if I'm lucky, but what if… SHE USES HER HEAVENS WHEEL ARMOR TO CHOP ME INTO BITS SMALL ENOUGH TO BE SPRINKLES ON TOP OF A STRAWBERRY CAKE!"__

_Lucy thought frantically until she'd come to realize Erza was staring intently at her, when Erza dropped to her knees and finally spoke Lucy flinched so hard her body shook and she almost fell over._

_"__Lucy… *Sniffle* WHY AREN'T YOU ALLOWING THE AFTER-PARTY SO I CAN EAT STRAWBERRY CAKE?" Erza cried so loudly the guild cringed _

_Natsu finally decided to speak up now being fully sober he enjoyed this show much better._

_"__Yeah Luce, Why are you gonna let your team down?" Natsu said deviously smirking_

_"__.. Uhh, I-um, I never said that there wasn't a party *heh heh* Bssh, Nooo I-uh I said there wouldn't be a party without an after party at my place. __WITH__ strawberry cake!" _

_As those words rolled off the tip of her tongue, Gray made his way over to see what the big fuss was about, Natsu and Happy high fived and Erza nearly crushed Lucy in a death gripped bear hug. _

_'___Boy was this night going to be a loooong one' __Lucy thought to herself as the rest of the guild went back to doing whatever.


	2. Idiots & Party Set-ups !

After all that noise, Lucy headed home to enjoy her last bit of peace before certain rowdy guild mates appeared.

*Sigh* "Oh Mavis, will you ever give me a rest?" Lucy said to no one as she cleaned a bit.

Suddenly a brilliant idea came into mind.

"Gate of the Maiden, VIRGO!" A blinding light appeared and poof the violet haired spirit-maid stood before her.

"Punishment time Princess?"

"Nooo, just –could you do me a huge favor?"

"Anything, for you princess. What do you need?"

"Well, I'm ''hosting'' an after party and I need you to decorate and clean while I go get strawberry cakes."

"But Princess, it's dark and raining, I can bring some from the celestial world's grand buffet."

"Really?! You can do that?" The blonde mage stood gawking.

"Yes, but only because you have special ties with the spirit king."

"Oooh, I see. But, Virgo I can't let you do all the work or else I wouldn't have sobered up."

"That's ok princess, leave it to me after all I am here to serve you. You should enjoy your time alone with a relaxing bath before the others arrive."

"Well… ok, if you insist." As Lucy walked into her room she stopped "Thank You, Virgo." She whispered

Virgo bowed then started cleaning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, what should I pick out to wear to this ''after party'' of mines?" She rummaged through drawers to find a white graphic tee, comfy pink shorts, some pretty lacy underwear, and considering it was raining her apartment was a bit cooler so instead of going sockless she picked up a pair of pink tube socks with white stripes at the top. Once Lucy got her outfit together she walked in the bathroom and ran hot water in the tub as she sat the clothing on the edge of the sink she noticed an unfamiliar bottle on her sink, it had a note attached to it:

"_Princess, as I went to the celestial world I found this warm vanilla flavored/scented bath oil. It is known for calming and soothing muscles. Enjoy your bath Princess._

_-Virgo _

_P.S. Don't worry if you fall asleep ill wake you before your guests arrive."_

"Aww, Virgo can be so caring." Lucy said elated as she thought of how all her spirits had their own way of showing affection for her and as she slipped out of her clothes and into the hot water. She poured her oil in and drifted into a peaceful slumber thinking of her spirits.

**Back at the Guild**

"He-heey! We sure are gonna have a blast at Luce's tonight!"

"Aye Sir, I agree!"

"Shut it you two! The only reason she's having this party is because you let a drunken Erza scare her half to death, you idiot!"

"What did you say, you frozen Popsicle? Luce, is having this party because she wants to!"

"No, she's not you Pyromaniac! Since you're so sure why don't you go ask her?!"

"Oh, Yeah!?"

"Yeah!"

"Fine!" The fire breather looked around the entire guild for Lucy and decided to ask Mira.

"Hey, Mira?"

"Oh, yes Natsu? Another drink?"

"Nah, I'm just looking for Luce. Have you seen her?"

"Oh, yeah… I do remember about an hour or two she left. She was saying something about sobering up so she could set up a party or something."

Once Natsu heard that he leaped across the room over to the ice mage.

"HA, Mira just said Lucy went home to setup for the after party!"

"Sooo?"

"Sooo, that means she wants to have a party because Lucy does what she wants." Natsu said as if his answer was the most obvious thing in the world.

A baffled Gray gawked at his pink haired frienemy as he couldn't believe he didn't remember what he'd done already "Whatever dude, I'm going to chill with Juvia and Elfman.. While you sit with your cat." And just like that, Gray was gone.

"HEY! I'm not finished with you!"

But it was too late the irritated ice mage had left to become interested in the others' conversation's.

"Grr… What an asshole, right happy?"

….

"Happy?" He said turning to see his best friend sharing a fish with Carla. "What a traitor! … I'm going to see Luce." Natsu grumbled

Just as Lucy was about to slip fully into the tub, Virgo came and woke her from her nap. After Lucy got dressed she walked out of her bathroom, taken back by what she saw, snacks and food had been placed neatly throughout the rather large apartment, mixes of fruity alcoholic beverages, and different brands of straight alcohol everywhere. There even was a ping pong table with red dups for some strange reason Lucy didn't know of, and to Lucy's relief, Virgo had gotten the best tasting strawberry cake from the celestial world's grand buffet. Erza would be pleased.

Still shocked Lucy could hardly speak.

"V-Virgo, this is AWESOME!" She said grinning widely

"Thank you Princess, I will admit big brother helped with the decorations."

"Mhmm that would explain the wide variety of alcohol and the weird ping pong table get-up."

"Yes, and he told me to explain it to you, he figured you'd be confused."

"That is NOT true, am I that predictable? Anyways, you should start explaining." Lucy huffed with a pout

"Alright, well the game is called Beer Pong it can be played with or without the ping pong table but big brother said it wouldn't be as fun without it …"

It went like this for another fifteen minutes and an extra five for all of Lucy's questions.

…

"So, basically we toss a ball across this ping pong table until someone passes out or all the alcohol is gone?"

"Yes Princess, and is there anything else you may need?"

"Uh, well yeah… More booze if Cana or Gildarts tag along."

"Hmm? More alcohol, no problem princess. I shall be back but there appears to be someone already approaching."

And with that Virgo left Lucy again.

Thinking that it may be Erza arriving this early, Lucy sprinted for the door not wanting to make the intimidating woman wait. But when no one was at the door she got worried.

"Virgo is never wrong… unless… NATSU!" She ran into the kitchen to see the pinkette drooling over everything.

"NATSU!"

"Luce, this is AMAZING! The food, the booze, even the weird ping pong table!"

"Yeah, yeah back away from the table Pyro. Why did you come here so early anyway? You'd be the last person I'd expect to be here this early.

"Gray chickened out of our argument to talk to Juvia and Elfman, and Happy left to go share a fish with Carla." He said with a pout

"*Sigh* Well, since you're here you can tell me what time the party is over at the guild."

"Uh, what time is it now?"

"It just turned 12:00."

"Well, then everyone should be heading home… or here."

"Okay, until everyone arrives you'll help me set up a few more things until Virgo comes back with more booze."

"But, Luuuuce!"

"Get over here and shut up Natsu!"

"Aww, ok…."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Gray-sama, instead of going to that –hic- awful wench's apartment maybe you could come over to Juvia's home and make Juvia cry out in ecstasy."

Juvia even in a buzzed state of mind, figured if she tried hard enough she could make Gray at least blush but she got the exact opposite.

"Juvia, I'd appreciate it much if you wouldn't refer to Lucy as a wench, she is nakama… and I-I don't want to make you cry out in 'ecstasy' …" He paled at thought of Juvia's last words

"But, Gray-sama Juvia-"

Before she could finish her statement he raced to the other side of the room to the now calm redhead.

"Erza! Don't you think it's time to go to Lucy's after party?"

"Why, Gray aren't you eager to go. Juvia making sexual comments again?"

"Yes, now can we go?!"

"Of cour-"

"What's this, Lu-chan's having an after party? Without me?"

"Oh hi Levy. We were just on our way over there you wanna come?" "Hahaha! Yes! I do, and Gajeel will come too! And so will Jet and Droy!"

"Uh, Shrimp I think it's time for you t'be headin' home, you've drunk enough."

"Aww, look Gajy-kun is worried about me hehehe."

"Am Not! Look are ya comin home with me or not?!"

"You're not going home just yet Gajy, we're going to Lu-chan's after party. Wanna come?"

"…Bunny girl throwin a party eh, well if you're goin.. I'll go."

"Yay, Gajy-kun is coming!"

"Wouldn't be much of a party without my talents, anyway! I'm glad I decided to carry my guitar with me, lemme fetch those two pin heads fer ya and we can go!"

"Erza, Gray how many people know of Lu-chan's party anyway?"

"Not that many as I recall, why?"

"Well, because it looks as if a lot of people are headed for her apartment, see."

And sure enough there were people packing up and preparing for their next event. Cana was making her way out, blabbering about booze and out-drinking everyone, Laxus and the thunder tribe were walking out as smoothly as drunkenly possible, even the Strauss siblings were on their way, with Elfman shouting things like "LUCY IS GOING TO BE A REAL MAN AFTER THIS PARTY!"

"Gray.." Erza said in a stern voice

"Y-yes, Erza?"

"Did you invite all of these people to Lucy's home?"

"No! Did you Levy?"  
>"Not at all, but we should go before the booze and food are gone! Hehehe!"<p>

And with that they raced to the stellar mage's home.

**Authors Note: **

**Ello, all as you know or should know this is my first story! Yaaaaay :3**

**PLEASE R&R **** Tell me all your darkest secrets 0.0, Lols Naah, just tell me your thoughts and advice on this probably not-so-good story! Byee**

** :3**


End file.
